It Doesn't Matter
by js2801
Summary: Harry and Hermione getting married and someone is not happy. And many details are not according to the books or movies. Disclaimer:- I don't own Harry Potter. READ AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...


**It Doesn't Matter**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:- <strong>**I wrote this fic in just an hour. So there are chances of grammatical mistakes. I apologize in advance in case anyone find problems in reading. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Basically the idea is that Harry and Hermione are getting married, but a certain someone is not happy. Just read it and ****REVIEW****.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed to marry her. He should have become a part of Weasley family as a son-in-law. Nevertheless, he had to go ahead and become a Granger's son-in-law. But it's just a matter of time before things would be the way I want them to be.<p>

* * *

><p>This was wrong, completely wrong. I have been holding this candle of hope since the first time I saw him on the King's Cross railway station. He looked so lost. I just wanted to give him all the love in the world. Firstly, I didn't realize who he was. I never imagined Harry Potter to be like this, scrawny little confused boy. He was so polite when he asked about how to get to platform 9 ¾.<p>

Over the years, he and Ron became best friend. It was as if fate was giving the signals that Harry would be a part of Weasleys. What I wasn't counting on that there could be another girl in the equation. Hermione Granger, a bossy, know-it-all, ambitious girl who had no appropriate etiquettes about how to be a proper girl.

Poor Harry, he had no clue, how Hermione was manipulating him for her own advantage. He was completely dependent on her. The girl had such an influence on Harry. She would always interfere in his life. She would never give him the space he so much needed. She would have to know about everything about him, from his homework to Quidditch.

Harry deserved so much better than his bushy haired friend. When Harry and Hermione got together in their sixth year, it was a huge blow to my wishes. But I didn't gave up my hopes. I kept giving him small hints that Hermione wasn't right for him. He just had to shift his glance and he would have seen the perfect girl for him, most beautiful flower of the Weasley clan. But he just didn't want to look ahead of Hermione. Poor boy was just living under the illusion that he was in love with Hermione.

Everyone said that what a perfect couple Harry and Hermione were and how much they loved each other. But I am sure, deep down they all knew that what a disastrous couple they made.

Hermione Granger had no idea how to be a proper girlfriend and nor she would be a proper wife, which is something Harry needs. He needs a wife who could cook the delicious food, could look after his children, could understand Quidditch and of course, who is beautiful. And I know Hermione Granger didn't possess any of these qualities.

It doesn't matter that she helped Harry with his studies during all the 7 years at Hogwarts. It doesn't matter if she helped him in saving philosopher's stone in their first year, helped in finding about basilisk in second year, and helped in saving Harry's godfather, Sirius Black in the third year. It's not important that she stood by him and trusted him during their fourth year, when nobody else trusted him, including his first ever best friend, Ron. Or when she stood by him during fifth, sixth or seventh year which were the most darkest years of Harry's life.

So what if she was there to hold him, comfort him, during the horrible nights, full of nightmares. So what if she took the deadly curse which was aimed for Harry, upon herself during the battle. Not all this matters because she wasn't right for him.

Hermione had simply used Harry because he's rich and famous. It was clearly visible how she was using Harry and Viktor Krum for her own selfish purposes, during her fourth year.

Hermione shouldn't have shouted at Harry when he wanted to break up with her. I know Harry was just being polite when he told her that they were breaking up because she could get hurt in the battle if _you-know-who_ ever came to know about their relationship. In reality, he was just trying to get rid of her without hurting her feelings.

However, even if she is the smartest witch of her age, she could be stupid at times. She didn't took the hint that Harry didn't want to be with her anymore. She simply told him that she was not leaving him and that she would fight with him in the battle. Didn't she understand that she was just going to be a liability for Harry rather than an asset in the battle?

Harry, what could he do? He had to let her come and pretend how devastated he was when Hermione was hurt in the battle. Everyone who was present there could see the fear and pain on Harry's face of losing Hermione. Only I knew the whole truth. All the show of hurt and pain was just a pretense, nothing else.

It was useless to think that Harry loved Hermione, even though he didn't left her side for full one week, while she was unconscious and her life was in danger. It didn't matter that he was not aware of anything around him, except Hermione.

I knew their relationship would end soon. I waited patiently for him to realize what was directly in front of him. I knew it would happen soon. I know he would part his ways with Hermione soon.

* * *

><p>Even though, he kissed her after she woke up from her one-week long coma, he asked her to move in with him, he proposed her with his mother's ring and today they are getting married, I know he would soon come to his senses and my wish to have him as my son-in-law would soon fulfill.<p>

Now as I am sitting here and watching Robert Granger and Jean Granger, giving away their daughter to Harry Potter, I know that one day it would be I Molly Weasley and my husband Arthur Weasley in their place. We would give away our daughter Ginerva Weasley to Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world.

I know this marriage is not going to last long. Although Harry is looking at Hermione with pure joy and love on his face, I know, deep inside he just wants to run away. However, as noble and selfless person he is, he won't run away.

He has spoken his vows with pure honesty in his voice. He has kissed his bride, just like a groom would do, who is crazily in love with his bride. Only I know in this whole world that he is not happy and soon he would break this marriage and come to my Ginerva, asking her to marry him.

I just have to be patient and things would be alright again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:- <strong>**So did you like it? And don't forget to REVIEW and make my day. At least I would know what you think of this fic. **


End file.
